nordmusikfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Egil Hovland
'Egil Hovland '(* 18. Oktober 1924 in Rade, † 5. Februar 2013 in Fredrikstad) war ein norwegischer Komponist. In der neuen Musik galt Hovland als einer der produktivsten und abwechslungsreichsten Komponisten. Er verwendete in seinen Werken viele verschiedene Kompositionsstile: von der Gregorianik bis zur Dodekaphonie. Leben Hovland, der in Rade geboren wurde, studierte in Oslo, Kopenhagen, Tanglewood und Florenz bei den Komponisten Arild Sandvold, Bjarne Brustad, Vagn Holmboe, Aaron Copland und Luigi Dallapiccola. Seit 51 Jahren leitete Hovland den Chor in Fredrikstad, wo er auch als Oragnist tätig war. 1983 wurde er zum Ritter im Königlichen Orden von Sankt Olaf ernannt. Kompositionsstil Hovlands Werke lassen sich nicht eindeutig zusammen zusammen zu einem Stil zuordnen, da er viele verschiedene Kompositionstechniken anwendet. Begann er anfangs noch im norwegisch-romantischen Stil, schrieb und schreibt er Werke, die von der Gregorianik, der Dodekaphonie und der Aleatorik beeinflusst wurden. Zum Teil schrieb der Komponist auch serielle Musik. Dadurch bekam er von Musikexperten auch das Prädikat produktivster norwegischer Komponist. Werke Werke für Orchester * 1951 Festival Ouverture opus 18 * 1952-1953 Symfonie No. 1 - "Symphonia Veris" opus 20 * 1954-1955 Symfonie No. 2 opus 24 * 1955 Concertino für 3 Trompeten und Streicher opus 23 * 1962 Concert Ouverture für Orchester, opus 39b * 1963 Lamenti per orchestra opus 43 * 1967 Fanfare und Choral für Orchester opus 54b * 1968 Lilja - (Salomos høysang) opus 61, für Sprecher und Orchester * 1969 Rhapsody für Symphonieorchester opus 65 * 1970 Third Symphony für Rezitator, gemischten Chor und Orchester, opus 30 - Text: aus the Bibel und [O. Medbøe * 1970 The Most Beautiful Rose for Sprecher, 4 Soprane, Orchester, Orgel und Klavier - Text: Hans Christian Andersen * 1972 Konzert für Posaune und Orchester opus 76 * 1974 Violinkonzert opus 81 * 1975 Noël-variations für Orchester, opus 84 * 1976-1977 Konzert für Klavier und Orchester Nr. 1 opus 91 * 1978 Tombeau de Bach Suite, opus 95 * 1980 Intrada opus 105, für gemischten Chor (SATB), 2 Brassensembles (3 Hörner, 3 Trompeten, 6 Posaunen, 2 Tubas), Orchestra, Pauken, Percussion, und Orgel - Text: D. Welander * 1983 Danses de la mort opus 127 für Orchester * 1986 Concerto für Piccoloflöte und Streicher opus 117 * 1996 Concerto für Oboe und Orchester, opus 150 * 1996-1997 Concerto für Viola und Orchester, opus 153 * 2000 De Profundis für Bariton und Orchester * 1962/1974 August opus 34 Nr. 4, für Sänger und Orchester - Text: J. Handagard Werke für Bläserensemble * 1962 Festouvertüre opus 39a * 1966 Fanfare und Choral für Holzbläser opus 54a Messen, Kantaten und geistliche Musik * 1962/1979 Gloria opus 40, für gemischten Chor (SATB), 2 Trompeten, 2 Hörner, 3 Posaunen und Tuba * 1965 Litany to the Feast by the Birth of Christ opus 49, für Sprecher, Sopran, gemischten Chor (SATB), Orchester und Orgel - Text: S. Ellingsen * 1966-1967 Rorate für 5 Soprane, Orgel, Tonband, Kammerorchester und Percussion, opus 55 * 1967 Choralkantate über eine Norwegische Hymne Choralkantate, opus 57, für gemischten Chor (SATB) und Streichorchester * 1967 Missa vigilate opus 59, für Solosopran, Solobariton, gemischten Chor (SATB), Tänzer, Orgel und Tonband * 1968 Uppståndelsemässa opus 60, für gemischten Chor (SATB), 2 Orgeln, 3 Trompeten, 3 Posaunen, celebrant, und Kongregation * 1970 Vox populi IV Introitus- och ordinarie-sånger, opus 68, für Kinderchor, gemischten Chor (SATB), Kongregation, 2 Orgeln, Instrumente ad libitum. * 1970 Allehelgensmesse opus 70, für Sopran, gemischter Chor (SATB), Orgel, 3 Trompeten, 3 Posaunen, celebrant, Kongregation - Text: Olav Hillestad * 1971 Missa brevis opus 73, für gemischten Chor(SATB), Organ, celebrant, Kongregation - Text: Olaf Hillestad * 1972/2000 Brønnen Kirchenoper in 2 Akten, op. 77 * 1973 Missa misericordiae für gemischten Chor, opus 80 * 1974 Kyrkans eviga lovsång opus 82, für drei gemischte Chöre, 2 Hörner, 2 Posaunen, Tuba, Glocken und Orgel * 1980 Meditation opus 115, für Sprecher, gemischten Chor(SATB), Kongregation, Orgel, und Orchester. * 1982 Pilgrimsmesse opus 111, für gemischten Chor(SATB), Orgel, 3 Flügelhörner, 2 Hörner, 3 Posaunen, Tuba, celebrant, Kongregation - Text: Britt G. Hallqvist / Eyvind Skeie * 1984 Preludier og satser til Inngangssalmer opus 130, für gemischten Chor (SATB), Orgel, 2 Trompeten, 2 Posaunen, Flöte (ad lib) * 1990 Sammen for Guds ansikt opus 143, für gemischten Chor(SATB), Orgel, 3 Trompeten, 2 Hörner, 2 Posaunen, Bassposaune und Tuba * 1991 Herre, du omgir meg & Dette er dagen som Herren hat gjort ''Musik für die Eröffnungs- und Schlussprozession zum Segen für König Harald V. in der Nidaroskathedrale in Oslo, 23 Juni 1991, opus 139, for zwei gemischte Chöre (SATB), Jugendchor, 4 Hörner, 4 Posaunen, 3 Trompeten, Orgel und Pauken * 1994 ''Diakoni-messe opus 145b,für gemischten Chor(SATB), 2 Trompeten, 2 Posaunen, Orgel, Kongregation und liturgischer Rezitierung * 1995 Stå opp, Jerusalem, bli lys Biblischer Psalm für gemischten Chor und Instrumente (ad. lib.), opus 107, nr 22 * 1998 Muziek voor een familie-miss opus 88 * 1999 Fred! Det er jeg Kantate, opus 165 * 2001 Jeg er Herrens tjenerinne für Chor, Instrumente, und spontan einsetzende Sänger ad lib., opus 146 nr. 6 * Du såg mig Variationer kring psaltarpsalm 139, opus 155, für Solospran, Soloalt, zwei gemischte Chöre (SATB), 2 Trompeten, 2 Posaunen, Percussion, Orgel und Kongregation ad lib * Missa verbi opus 78, für gemischten Chor(SATB), 3 Trompeten, 3 Hörner, 3 Posaunen, Tuba, Orgel, celebrant, Kongregation - Text: K.Hafstad; Olav Hillestad; J.Smemo * Bleib bei uns ''(orig. 'Bliv hos os') -- aus dem Oratorium oder der 'Kirchenoper' FANGE OG FRI, übersetzt ins Deutsche "Gefangen und Frei" -- für gemischten Chor (SATB) und Streichorchester Chorwerke * 1968 ''Wie lange, o Herr opus 58, für gemischten Chor- Text: Psalm 13 * 1986 Kehre um, meine Seele Motette, opus 87 Nr. 5, für Chor (SATB), Solosopran - Text: Psalm 116: 7, 5, 8, 3, 4 * 1989 Det finnes en dyrebar rose für gemischten Chor - Text: Svein Ellingsen * 1990-1991 Credo opus 137 Nr. 1, für gemischten Chor * 1993 Min sjel tørster etter Gud Biblischer Psalm, für Chor (SATB), Kongregation, ad lib: 2 Trompeten, 2 Posaunen, Violine und Orgel - Text: Psalm 42 * Dag over Norge für gemischten Chor- Text: Andreas Hansen * De salige motet für gemischten Chor- Text: Matthäus 5, 7-8 * De ydmyke : Motette für gemischten Chor - Text: Lukas 1, 51-53 und 14, 11 * Den som ber, han får für Chor(SATB) und Orgel ad lib. - Text: Lukas 11, 10, 13 * Herre, vår Herre Motette für gemischten Chor - Text: Psalmen 8, 2 ; Johannes 3, 14-15 * Hosianna i det høyeste Motette für gemischten Chor - Text: Markus 11, 10 ; Johannes 12, 24 ; Jesaja 53, 12 * Jerusalem für gemischten Chor - Text: Lukas 19, 42-44 * Talsmannen, Den Hellige Ånd für gemischten Chor - Text: Johannes 14, 26, 23 und 15, 5 * Das Gesetz und die Propheten ''für gemischten Chor - Text: Bibelauszug Vokalmusik mit Klavier oder Orgelbegleitung * 1962 ''Gloria opus 40b * 1962 O store Gud vi lover deg * 1964 Lovad vare Herren, Israels Gud - Text: Lukas 1, 68. * 1971 Saul! opus 74, für gemischten Chor (SATB), Sprecher und Orgel - Text: Bibel * 1978 Be with us für Sopran und Klavier opus 87 Nr. 3 - Text: Lukas 24,29 und Johannes 2, 3-10 * Gloria in excelsis Deo Motette, opus 5 Nr. 1 * Jubilate für gemischten Chor(SATB), Orgel, Solosänger - Text: Psalmen 66, 1-3 * Sing the Joyful Sound für gemischten Chor(SATB), Kinderchor, Kongregation und Orgel. Kammermusik * 1950 Suite für Flöte und Klavier, opus 15 * 1959 Suite für Flöte und Percussion, opus 31 * 1965 Trio für Violine, Cello und Klavier, opus 48 Orgelwerke * 1947 Choralpartita Nr.. 1 opus 7 * 1948 Improvisata - Hymnus in Honorem Sancti Magni, Comitis Orcadiæ opus 9 * 1954-1956 Suite für Orgel Nr. 1 opus 21 *# Klippe du som brast for meg *# O bli hos meg * 1959 Choralpartita Nr. 3 opus 32 * 1965 Elementa pro organo opus 52 *# Introitus *# Improvisation *# Ostinato *# Passacaglia *# Completorium. * 1967 Choralpartita Nr. 5 opus 56 * 1969-1970 Vier Zwischenspiele zu "Missa Vigilate" opus 67 * 1973 Job Suite Nr. 2 für Orgel, opus 79 * 1973 Nu la oss takke Gud Orgeltoccata * 1975 Choralpartita Nr. 6 - "Gelobt sei Gott im höchsten Thron" opus 90 * 1978/1993 Hosanna für Orgel, opus 135, Nr. 2 * 1979 Crux Ave - Variationen über "Jerusalem, du hochgebaute Stadt" Orgelpartita VII * 1981 Il canto del mare per organo opus 114 * 1982 Cantus V für Posaune und Orgel, opus 120 * 1989 Lux aeterna für Orgel 5 Choralpartiten * Choralpartita Nr. 2 opus 10 * Zwischenspiel aus der Oper "Brunnen" * Orgelchoräle Nr. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 und 6 * Orgel -Te Deum opus 8 * 100 Psalmvorspiele Klavierwerke * 1992 Dette er dagen som Herren har gjort Utgangsmusikk ved signingsgudstjenesten i Nidarosdomen 23 Juni 1991, opus 139 * 1995 Getsemane Paraphrase für Klavier über eine Melodie aus Asa Hull, opus 29, Nr. 5 * In memoriam Paraphrase für Klavier auf die Hymne "Jordens Gud, stjärnornas Herre", opus 154 * Little Babe opus 29, Nr. 4 * Rondino für Klavier ''opus 29 Nr. 2 * ''Scherzo opus 29 Nr. 1 Diskographie * Pehrsson spielt moderne Flötenmusik, Clas Pehrsson, (Hovland: Cantus Nr. 2),(BIS Records, 1996) * Concertos; Dmietriev, Golovchin,(Aurora, 2000) * Works for Choir; Stefan Skiöld, Wagge..., (Aurora, 2000) * Chamber Works; Herresthal, Tonnesen, Norwegian Wind Quintet Choir, Norwegian Chamber Orchestra ,(Aurora, 2000) * Fange og Fri (Oper); 2-CD, (Simax Classics, 2006) * Singphonic Christmas, Die Singphoniker,(Hovland: Kling no, klokka), (cpo, 2007) Kategorie:Komponist Kategorie:Norwegischer Komponist (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Norwegischer Organist